This invention relates to an air stream guiding device for a carding machine which comprises a cover disposed above the taker-in roller for guiding the air stream induced by the rotation of the taker-in roller and by which excess fibers as entrained in the air stream can be deposited on a lap on the dish plate.
Devices of this type heretofore known are merely in the form of an air stream guiding cover consisting of side plates provided at the opposite ends of and above the taker-in roller and extending from one side of the roller near the cylinder to a position above the feed roller and a cover portion extending between the upper edges of the side plates. The air stream produced by the rotation of the taker-in roller and guided by the cover tends to force out the air-borne fibers in larger quantities at the opposite sides of the air outlet between the cover and the feed roller when flowing out from the outlet against the dish plate. Consequently the lap B on the dish plate on which the discharged fibers are deposited will have an exceedingly greater thickness at its opposite sides than at the mid-portion thereof as seen in FIG. 1, with the result that an increasing amount of fibers will be wound on the ends of the feed roller A, forming a diametrically increasing accumulation of fibers on each end and rendering the feed roller no longer smoothly rotatable. Such a trouble takes place periodically during the operation of the carding machine and must therefore be eliminated similarly periodically. Moreover the operator must always be attentive to the accumulation of fibers. Further, there are cases where a control roller is installed above and close to the taker-in roller and cylinder so that it combs out excess fibers from the fibers delived to the periphery of the cylinder and returns them to the taker-in roller, which, in turn, feeds them back toward the feed roller. In such cases, the amount of fibers being returned to the lap B on the dish plate by the air stream incidental to the rotation of the taker-in roller will increase, with the result that irregularities in the thickness of said lap B, wrapping of fibers around the feed roller and jamming with fibers will be caused much earlier and to a greater extent. The operator would then have much difficulty taking care of the operation of the carding machine.